Dark Moon
by BlueMoonDog
Summary: Harry touches a portkey in Sirius's room that transports him to Forks: right in the middle of a forest. Luckily there's a pissed off vampiress in the woods. Maybe the local werewolf can help him out...JacobXHarry
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, or if this is the first story you're reading by me, hi! I was hit again by inspiration to write a new story. That's all fine and dandy, but I appear to be a tricky author where I have a hard time finishing my stories. But, since I plan for this story to be mainly tied to the story of 'New Moon' I figure I could see a possible ending. Of course, it won't be exactly like New Moon but you'll be better off if you've read the story.

I don't particularly think you need to read Harry Potter and Twilight to enjoy this crossover…but reading one of the two books would help out a lot.

**Warnings: The main couple will be both guys,(Harry and Jacob) as in shonen-ai. If you do not like this, please turn back now. There's nothing too descriptive but…it's there.**

Summary: Harry touches a portkey in Sirius's room that transports him to Forks. Right in the middle of a forest. Luckily there's a pissed off vampiress in the woods. Maybe the local werewolf can help him out...

I hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry slowly opened the door to his Godfather's old bedroom. It made a slight creaking noise; much like everything else did when it was disturbed in the condemned pureblood housing.

Over its year of disservice a fine layer of dust had settled on every exposed nook and cranny. Even if the house did not have a ward against all small rodents and insects, the small creatures did not dare dwell in the much abandoned Grimmauld Place.

The only reason why Harry James Potter was in the silent house was a sentimental one. He had only known his godfather, Sirius Black, for a grand total of two and a half years yet he instantly grew to love the silly, if not mischievous, man. The few memories he did have of Sirius were precious. The only thing Harry did not like about the man was that Sirius and his father were responsible for ganging up on his Potions professor when they were at Hogwarts. Yet even that wasn't a big grudge because Harry knew that school made you do some stupid things. At least now, after graduating from Hogwarts, Harry could admit to some of the shamefully idiotic activities at school he had done. Still, danger was his middle name, (naturally he had to get his disregard for school rules from somewhere) and he'd be a liar if he said he didn't have fun on those adventures.

But now that the war was over Harry finally had the time to relax and learn more about his godfather, his parents, their friends, and basically just their life before the tragic war. He felt a bit guilty for being dead set on looking through his godfather's stuff, but he figured the gruff man wouldn't have minded him snooping around even if he was alive…Sirius was just an honest and open fellow. At least, that's what Harry thought of him as.

Much like his first glimpse of Sirius's old quarters when he, Hermione and Ron had last visited the place during their hunt for Horcruxes, Sirius's room looked just as alienated from the rest of the house's decorum as last time. Harry could imagine that back in the day this room; with its dusty red walls with the golden trim, the curling posters of muggle female models and motorbikes, and the personal wizarding photos strewn across the floor, acted as a personal sun breaking through the gray and murky green haze that the rest of the house was covered in. Sirius loved to defy the prestigious norms of the Black family, and defy them he did.

Finding a spot that was relatively free of old quidditch robes or dusty pieces of parchment, Harry sat down in a comfortable position on the floor. For a few minutes he just sat there taking in his godfather's room. He daydreamed of what it must have been like for Sirius to live in this room, or in this house for that matter. He hoped his Godfather's life wasn't as terrible as his adolescence with the Dursleys. No one deserved that five star treatment. The fact that Sirius was able to move out of the Noble House of Black and in with Harry's grandparents: his father's mum and dad made him smile. Even though that cost Sirius his own Mother's regard for her son, Harry was glad that he found his true family with the Potters. It was the same for Harry with the Weasley family. Ever since he had met the red headed clan Harry often fantasized about living with the Weasleys at the Burrow on a permanent basis. Whenever he was there he was just Harry, the seventeen year old boy wizard with a funny looking scar on his forehead.

It was almost scary how he had grown so attached to the Wizarding family. He practically fell in love with Ginny because of her close connections to that family. Harry assumed that if he were to get romantically involved with the youngest female Weasley he would have a secure seat in the Weasley household. Even with Mrs. Weasley's constant coddling, Mr. Weasley's enthusiasm for all things muggle, his random yet memorable meetings with the two older sons Bill and Charlie, Percy's constant brotherly harping, the twin's humor and pranks they involved him in, Ginny's support, and of course Ron's friendship, Harry still believed that one day the red headed family would wake up and realize that Harry Potter was nothing special. Although he was hailed in the Wizarding world for doing some impressive things, Harry chalked it up to nothing more than dumb luck. Half the battles he was in he didn't know what he was doing. He was just reacting and trying to stay alive, and plus he almost always had some form of outside help. He was average at best. And yet knowing this, he still wanted to hold on to his happiness. He didn't want to be abandoned after his ten years of loneliness.

'_What cheerful thinking_.' Harry mused sarcastically. '_I really hope it's just this house that's making me sound like Moaning Myrtle_.'

Absentmindedly Harry started to grab things off the floor; anything to distract himself from his self pity fest. Thus he was surprised to feel a surprisingly hard cover book halfway buried under some socks and a Gryffindor tie.

"I didn't know Sirius had books in his room." Harry muttered distractedly. When they met Harry could tell Sirius wasn't the studious type, quite the opposite in fact. It was surprising really that one of his godfather's best friends, Remus Lupin, was an avid bookworm. Even James Potter, according to outside sources, was seen more often on a Quidditch Pitch than in the library in his youth. Then again he didn't like to read much and yet one of his best mates was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in their class. Maybe there was something to be said about the old adage, "Opposites Attract".

Harry glanced down at the book in his hand with much curiosity. Whatever book Sirius deemed worthy to be kept in his room was bound to be something entirely wicked or really devious. A quick glance at the unassuming title sent a shock through the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"_Shape shifting and the fables behind them_." Harry uttered aloud. The only reason that Harry could think of for Sirius to keep this book was as a reference to Animagi. After all, Harry rationalized, the Hogwarts teens back then had to learn how to transform into animals from somewhere.

With much anticipation, Harry began to flip through the pages. He flipped another page and blinked. He flipped another page and blinked. Nothing. As far as he could tell there was nothing about how to transform into an animal or even a word about Animagi. It wasn't even a Wizarding book! It lacked the shouting and moving pictures that Wizarding books were notorious for.

All that it was about were some local legends in various parts of the world. Harry supposed they were interesting, but the fact that it was a muggle book made Harry skeptical of what they thought of as 'supernatural'. After all a whole Wizarding populace were among Muggles, and not one publishing writer had said anything accurate about witches or wizards. One male writer insisted that the only living wizards today were hermit folk living in swampy areas. While that may be true, it did not cover the rest of the Wizarding populace or that some witches and wizards were Muggle born or Squibs.

Harry was just about to put the book down in favor of looking at some of the photographs on the floor when he felt an odd pulsating and pulling sensation running through his veins. It was vague at first, but then quickly grew in intensity. Harry was just able to look down and read the bold letters at the top of the page until a very familiar feeling overwhelmed him. Smaller and smaller he shrunk until he was pulled tightly through a vacuum of time and space.

Oh god! It had been so long since he had last done it. He didn't miss this feeling one bit. He was gonna be sick from the awful memories that were stirring within him or the whirling ride itself, he couldn't tell which. All that Harry did know was that that book wasn't a normal muggle book of fables. It was a bewitched portkey. A portkey that probably had something to do with the words on that specific page. Something that had to do with the Quileute tribe shapeshifters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry fell with as much finesse as a sack of potatoes. A heavy thud sounded in the once quiet forest.

Harry grimaced weakly at the bruising that was no doubt blossoming on his back. He was just thankful that after years of fighting for his life had made him grow a thicker skin. Minor scrapes and falls were nothing compared to the Cruciatus curse or trying to regrow one's bones.

Harry opened his eyes, wondering where in the world he was now.

On all sides of the green eyed teen were trees. There were tall trees with moss and giant roots grasping deep fistfuls of earth. The grass was lightly damp so it was probably sometime in the morning or it had recently rained. Everywhere you looked was a small shrubbery or brush.

'_Neville would have had a field day with this place_.' Harry guessed with a smile. As it was Harry wasn't nearly so lucky to land in a favorable place. Not only did he not share the same enthusiasm for forests like his fellow Gryffindor, but due to the horrendous year before forests had become one of those things Harry would gladly avoid. Three months of trees, hunger, desperation and exasperation with his closest mates had turned Harry off to any woodland. When he was young he dreamt of going camping after he heard one of his classmates retell their weekend outing with their loving parents. It sounded so fun and nice: a weekend filled with loved ones and the beautiful tranquility of nature…It was just another thing Voldemort had spoiled for him.

Harry had got up on his feet and was now taking his guess on which way to go. Judging by the relatively cool climate Harry could assume that he was still either in Britain or possibly the States. At least he knew he wasn't in Africa or something...

"Wait a minute! The book- it had said something about a tribe…in someplace called Forks. Is that where I am?" Harry looked up at the sky, as if it would tell him the answer to his question. The only response he got was a slight breeze. Everything else was silent.

"That's funny…this is a forest. Why is it so quiet?" Harry muttered with growing dread. Forests usually had some noise to them, some birds chirping or small creatures rustling beneath. But nothing sounded here, only his pounding heartbeat. There was only one reason for this: an enemy was close by.

Harry stood still for several moments. If only he could get his wand before the unknown predator noticed him. If Harry had to be thankful for anything on this ill-begotten trip was that he still had his wand with him. He hadn't expected to be portkeyed away from Grimmauld Place, so he was extremely lucky to have had the foresight to have stuck his wand in his front jean pocket.

Of course the problem now was to try to get said wand without gaining attention. Especially if the attacker was a wizard, then he'd really be in trouble.

A feminine 'tsk' pierced through the still air. Harry quickly positioned himself towards the newcomer, wand already in hand. He held his wand at the ready, not taking his eyes off the newcomer.

The person was definitely female. She was slim and had rather unusual pale skin. Harry thought it might be the lighting, but her alabaster skin seemed to sparkle, as bizarre as that sounded. Yet despite her pearl-esque skin her most distinct feature was definitely her hair. The red mass resembled a flame really. It billowed out in its blaze from the top of her head down past her shoulders.

She was wearing a white minx fur coat hanging off both her shoulders, a position that doubtfully gave her any warmth. The rest of her ensemble was also quite fashionable. Harry quickly scanned her until he paused at her feet. She had no footwear to speak of! There was only one person Harry was familiar with who had forgone shoes and that was Luna, and only because her shoes were stolen from her. This female was definitely no wayward camper, her dress was completely inappropriate for camping, and judging by the calculating glare and condescending smile, she was no friend to Harry's.

"Oh my. Now what would a handsome human be doing this far in the woods? Are you lost deary?...Maybe I could help you." The redhead smiled charmingly at Harry who still had not lowered his wand at her. "Hmm. I am not accustomed to boys pointing their sticks at me so early on in introductions but believe me, I'm flattered."

Harry couldn't help it; he blushed at the woman's words. "N-Never mind that. Who are you? And where is this place?"

However the woman did not respond to Harry. She had closed her eyes when Harry had flushed in embarrassment. Unknowingly the wizard's blood had grown closer to the surface when he blushed, causing its scent to drift towards the female. Reverently the woman inhaled the air and her smile widened. When she opened her eyes once more Harry instantly noticed the darker hue her eyes took.

"What a delicious smell. You will do nicely for today." The woman smiled sweetly as she elegantly stalked towards Harry.

Harry did his best to hold his ground. Something in him was telling him that if he ran away now, he'd be dead. Not Killing Curse dead, but raging bear eating a carcass dead.

"Stay back!" Harry shouted, once more brandishing his wand like a sword. His feet took an involuntary step back and he muttered a curse.

The approaching female did not hesitate but gave a tinkling laugh at Harry's warning. "You are an interesting human! Bravery, or foolishness, I can not tell which. Oh well, it matters not, because you will be dead." The woman spoke casually as if she were discussing the weather. Her smile, now a humored smirk, did not leave her face until she was five feet in front of Harry.

In a matter of seconds, and one emerald flash later, the woman found herself hitting the massive sycamore tree a good yard away. Due to her granite like body she left a heavy dent in the helpless tree. The woman herself had no injuries but she grimaced nonetheless at the shock of it all.

Focusing her burgundy eyes on a bewildered Harry, the female let lose a feral snarl that was anything but human.

Harry was dumbfounded when the woman wasted no time in peeling herself away from the tree. Any normal wizard, hell a normal _human_, would've at least suffered a broken bone at the force of his _Expelliarmus_. But she had no injuries to speak of, her clothes were slightly stained with the tree's moss, but she was otherwise immaculate.

Any doubts of her humanity were erased when he heard the animalistic growl from the female. Definitely. Not. Human!

Harry was taking several steps back from the enraged female as she swiftly got back on her feet and repeated to stalk Harry. The boy was deliberating about running away after all when he glanced at the way she licked her lips in a disturbingly hungry way, until a mighty roar pierced through the whole forest.

Both individuals whipped their heads towards the new sound. Harry hoped that this new comer wasn't the woman's mate or something. Glancing at her face however, proved to him that whatever it was that emitted the sound was no ally to hers. Thank Merlin for small favors.

The woman swiftly glared at Harry as if to blame him for this latest intrusion. Even though her valiant pissed off look worked in spooking Harry, the boy could sense she was scared. That easily put Harry on edge. Was something worse going to attack him now? What did he bloody do to deserve this? Well…except for not dying at a scheduled death date and killing the psycho wizard that was out for his life, family, and friends.

"I will come back for you later doll face." The red headed female claimed with a fierce glare. Then letting loose her own growl, she took off like a bullet into the woods. In a matter of seconds she was gone.

Harry did not have any time to blink his wide eyes before the source of the previous roar appeared from the bushes. Harry craned his head skyward to look at what was behind him…and up…and up. Whatever that was was huge!

Harry couldn't tell if his mouth was open but he was honestly shocked. It was quite surreal that after almost half of his young adult life spent in the magical and unbelievable, he could still be utterly taken for a loop at this new discovery.

The giant…wolf…creature looked down on Harry and quirked its eyebrows in shock. Then without skipping a beat, it quickly jumped up over Harry and bounded off soundlessly into the forest, hot in pursuit of the woman's trail.

Harry stood stock still for several seconds. Several seconds turned into a minute and then another…and then he screamed.

After calming down and announcing to the whole continent of the boy wizard's presence, Harry slowly stood up from his crouched position. He couldn't remember when he had fallen, but he didn't particularly care about that right now. In less than an hour in this strange new land he had encountered two non human beings. One tried to kill him and he assumed that the second was going to try and kill the woman...It was all so bizarre! He sincerely wished he wouldn't meet another inhuman creature until he got out of this forest. Thoughts of the Forbidden Forest on Hogwarts grounds swiftly came to mind. Like Hogwarts he hoped that outside of the forest was relatively peaceful. He just needed to breathe in peace and calmly figure out how to get back to England. Although the way things were turning out now for his impromptu trip seemed he wouldn't have much of a body left to go home with.

Harry was wrenched out of his musing when he heard several footsteps meandering through the forest. He would've believed he was hallucinating such an enticing sound, until he saw the band of men enter the clearing he was in. They were very much real, and thank Merlin, one hundred percent human.

The man in front looked over at Harry with a slight frown. Judging from his vest and gun at the hip, Harry assumed that this man was part of the police.

"Son, would you care to explain what you're doing out here this deep in the woods?" The police man asked with a disapproving frown.

Harry, lost on a liable excuse for his appearance, spoke honestly. "I'm lost."

The man was still frowning but he gave a curt nod to his answer. "Well, why don't we all get out of this forest? Come on, let's go." He motioned for Harry to follow him and three other men. One was also wearing a police uniform and was controlling the German shepherd that had undoubtedly sniffed Harry out. The other two burly men were dressed like they were camping, but the big and long guns they held unnerved Harry. Uncle Vernon kept one of those in his room and would threaten to use it on Harry whenever he felt brave enough. Thankfully Harry had never seen him use it, but from what he gathered on the Muggle television, they hurt an awful lot. It was like a wand instantly prefired to a Killing Curse. There was no honor, no emotion, no remorse: only death.

Harry warily bypassed the gun wielding men to walk closer to the other police man. He blinked in shock when the dog put its wet nose on the back of Harry's hand. The wizard smiled at the dog fondly catching the owner's eye but the man did not comment.

The group of humans were about to leave when the cop who spoke to him approached Harry.

"Is this your book son?"

Harry looked at it in surprise. He completely forgot about the book that had started this whole mess. He weakly nodded his head to the man. "Yes sir."

"Thanks." Harry said as he was handed the bewitched muggle item. There was no reaction this time as Harry grasped it, and for that he was thankful and half disappointed. He wanted to get home, but he also didn't want to wind up in another foreign place if the portkeyed book was not registered to take the user back to Grimmauld Place. Not to mention he was in the company of people who knew nothing of magic.

"Don't mention it." The man gave a slightly thoughtful expression. "By the way, I'm Chief Swan. I haven't seen you around before." His brown eyes looked at Harry in consideration and a bit of suspicion. Oh well, at least he didn't look like he wanted to eat the wizard.

"I'm Harry Potter, sir. And I just arrived today."

"Uh hunh." Chief Swan commented but didn't say anything further. With that the group headed off into the forest. No one said anything more until they were about to reach the end of the forest trees.

Chief Swan stopped and then stood in front of Harry. Harry looked up in slight annoyance. The policeman said they'd get out of the forest, and Harry would have very much appreciated to be interrogated after getting out of the forest. However it didn't seem like anyone was listening to Harry's wishes.

"Harry I'm going to have to ask you to come with me to the station. We need to ask you a few questions..."

Harry very badly wanted to reply that he wanted to ask some questions too, not the least of which was what 'here' was in regards to England and then there was the case of those inhuman creatures. If they inhabited this forest why was it that these Muggles didn't seem the least bit concerned for their well being? If they were going up against that woman and the wolf thing with guns then they obviously did not know their enemy well. Yet seeing as how he was at the temporary mercy and debt to the Muggles who helped him out of the woods, Harry opted to act courteous.

"I will try to answer those questions to the best of my ability, sir. But honestly I just lost my way." He spoke tiredly.

Chief Swan didn't look quite convinced. The other police man must have seen it too because he decided to chime in. "He's probably not the one Charlie. You saw how Ranger took to the kid. The dog hates criminals and he was quite friendly to this young man."

Charlie Swan gave a sigh. "I know Rick, but he's the only lead we've had. We need to question him thoroughly." He glanced down towards Harry and noticed the boy's tired scowl. "Sorry kid we're going to have to bring you in."

Harry honestly didn't care about the prospect of being questioned. In the proper state of mind he might have been a bit perturbed of being asked twenty questions, but now? No. He wanted to get out of this bloody forest before he started to shoot out hexes, Wizarding laws be damned.

He resolutely started walking up the path and outside the forest without his entourage until a new voice called out to the group.

"Charlie! Is that you?"

The new man had jet back hair, intermixed with gray, which was pulled into a low ponytail. He was in a wheelchair but judging by his solitary appearance he had wheeled himself over. This man was quite obviously capable of taking care of himself, a person that others couldn't help but admire.

"Hey Billy. What are you doing out here?" Charlie asked in surprise. Harry was instantly cued on the familiarity of these two.

The native man rolled his eyes."Enjoying the fresh air and you? No, I'm looking for my nephew. Have you seen him?"

Harry and Charlie both raised their eyebrows. "I don't think so Billy, just found Harry here. Of course I didn't know you had a nephew in town." The policeman spoke slightly slower, not sure on how to take his friend's abrupt appearance.

"Did you say Harry? Well if it isn't Harry!" The man known as Billy smiled down to Harry. "My, I didn't know when you said you'd be going on a walk that you'd take half a day getting back! The forest is very dangerous Harry, very dangerous." Billy proceeded to lecture Harry in an oddly paternal fashion. And yet the man was watching Harry closely, calculating, almost daring Harry to contradict him.

Well Harry wasn't about to play along with this odd man's game. "I'm sorry sir, but I think you're mistaken. I don't know-" The bespectacled boy began only to be interrupted.

"Of course, of course! Such a daring young man like you would want to explore, but seeing as it is the first day you got here you shouldn't wander off too far. Gave this old man a scare, and believe me, that's a hard thing to do. But why don't we go to the house and talk about it later?" The man spoke good naturedly, but the slight raising of his voice told that he was not going to be deterred by any of Harry's protests.

"Billy I'm sorry, but I really must ask the kid some questions first. And I don't think I've ever recalled you mentioning a Potter in your family before…?" Charlie questioned. He didn't like that he was so suspicious about his best friend, but today was turning out to be one of those days where nothing made sense…the kid shows up out of nowhere where the supposed 'human/animal's tracks they had been following for days stopped, and then Billy comes in at the brink of the forest, alone, claiming his familial ties to Harry? Something wasn't right…

"Ah yes. Harry likes to go by Potter for his mother's sake, but his full name is Harry Potter Black. I hadn't seen him in a while but he decided at the last minute to hang out with his cousin Jacob and old Uncle Billy. Yep, isn't that right Harry?"

Harry blinked. Okay he was in a dream. There was no way that he knew this man. The only family he had were dead or wished he was dead. Yet the fact that the man had declared himself a 'Black' had made him pause. It was totally improbable but…what if this man was somehow connected to Sirius Black? That could possibly explain why Sirius had that book and why it was keyed specifically to this place. It was very unlikely…but maybe this wheel chaired man could help him solve the questions he had.

"Um yeah, Uncle Billy…?" Harry tested lightly. Okay this was weird, but he better not think of it just now. He had to act natural. "I couldn't wait for...Jacob…to come back so I decided to take the woods. You know, silly stuff." Harry said with an embarrassed smile. Inside he was cringing at the words 'silly stuff.' Oh well at least he had remembered his 'cousin's' name.

Billy gave a nod to Harry that went unnoticed by everyone else. He then gave an almost fatherly smile. "That's alright Harry. But let's talk about it later. I'm sure you're exhausted from the 'trip.'"

_You could say that again…_Harry thought wearily as he glanced up to Chief Swan. The older man looked a little pensive, but he looked a lot more relaxed than before. Seems like they pulled it off on tricking him.

"Alright Billy. Harry you go rest up but I'll need to see you at the station in the morning. Your uncle knows the way." Chief Swan commented. They were all out of the woods now, literally and figuratively, and the chief officer was just beginning to open the car door to his customary police car when he spoke again. "And Harry?" He waited until Harry perked his head. "Stay out of the woods okay? It's not too safe right now." With that last regard the man ducked his head and got into the car, just as the rest of the 'hunting' party buckled themselves in separate cars and were starting up their engines.

Harry rolled his eyes at the warning. No kidding, he had been on this soil for less than two hours and he was already handed out death threats. Ironically enough Harry wasn't even asking for them this time. Stupid portkeys bringing him to the wrong place at the wrong time…

Billy watched as the last police car peeled out towards the main road and out of sight. He then turned his head towards the boy wizard. "So, Harry. Are you alright?"

Harry tilted his head in thought. Death threats and accusations aside, he was pretty peachy. Thankfully that wolf had chased off the woman, or he might have been missing a few limbs now. Instead he just responded with "Yeah, I'm alright."

Billy nodded his head. "Good. Well let's head inside then. I bet you're famished." He turned his wheelchair towards the house a little ways a way when he noticed his green eyed companion wasn't following him. "Harry?"

Harry swallowed. "Sir, it's just that…you don't know me. Why are you inviting me in?" Aside from Hogwarts, the Weasleys, and his friends, he rarely had any experience with stranger's hospitality. Sure the whole Wizarding populace in England knew of his existence, but not one had offered him a place to stay or a bite to eat, even when he was wearing overgrown clothes, and was obviously undernourished. They didn't care about any of that, they only wanted to shake hands with 'The-Boy-Who-lived' or get his autograph.

Billy frowned. "You're right, I don't know you. But I can imagine what you went through in those woods-no, we'll talk about that later." Harry had eagerly wanted to ask the man if he knew that woman or that wolf thing, but it seemed Billy had his own pace set for them. "And you could definitely use some food in you." The older man gave a slight disapproving glance at Harry's thin arms and almost concave stomach. It was only a week after the war had ended, and with all the death and journalists Harry hadn't had the time or effort to eat much. He still looked like he was running through those woods with Hermione and Ron, or after a summer with the Dursleys. It was a bit embarrassing that this stranger had so quickly taken note of his lack of weight, and not a bit indignant. Yet if this man was offering to feed him, then, he had just been made an honorary friend of Harry Potter's.

Billy didn't say anything further until they reached a nice house in the middle of a clearing. It was perched on a mildly sloped hill, and Harry could see a detached garage or a shed a little ways down towards the bottom. A little stream glided through the clearing, snaking around the house as both ends disappeared into the trees. Someone had obviously been cutting some wood recently, or the air just naturally smelled like oak wood. All in all it was a really nice place.

The house was just as homey. It had two stories but it looked slightly cramped. Harry couldn't tell from the outside how many rooms there were but he was guessing three or four. Some of the red paint on the outside of the house was chipping, but that only added to the charm.

"It's not much, but it's home." Billy said with a nostalgic smile, as if he were flipping through the pages of memories he had with this house.

Harry himself was a little shocked that the man had said the same exact thing as Ron when he had first been introduced to the Burrow in the summer before his second year at Hogwarts. That, more than anything allowed Harry to momentarily drop his guard.

"It looks brilliant." Harry smiled to Billy. At this the man in the wheelchair gave a pleased chuckle and ushered the boy inside the house.

From the front door they immediately wound up in the living room. There was a modestly sized television and some very worn dark leather couches huddled around the muggle viewing device. But Harry didn't have much time to admire the room before he found himself seated in the kitchen.

Billy was busy bustling around the kitchen, grabbing a pan and opening up a silver refrigerator for some butter, eggs, milk, cheese, and a small tomato. Harry self-consciously wanted to ask if the man needed some help getting the things, but the man proved that he was quite capable.

Harry awkwardly sat there looking around the kitchen. He wasn't quite sure what he should talk about with this man. He had already been told not to ask about what happened in the woods, so he just went with something safe.

"Sir, where is this place?"Harry asked.

Billy quirked his eyes back at the boy as he turned on the stove. "Well you're obviously in the house of Black right?" He quickly corrected himself when a look of confusion and shock shot through the kid's eyes. "Er, sorry. We're in Forks, Washington or more specifically in the boundaries of La Push."

"Oh." Harry responded, not knowing how to respond. So he definitely wasn't anywhere in Europe…maybe he was in the States after all.

"You're a foreigner aren't you?" Billy guessed.

"Eh, yeah. Is it really obvious?" Harry asked cautiously. He had to be careful around this man. He couldn't very well say he was portkeyed here if Billy decided to ask why he had come to Forks or La Push.

"Well when you open your mouth it is." Billy said bluntly. At the ruffled look from the kid he chuckled. "I'm just saying your pretty accent is unusual around here."

Harry gave a slight blush. "Oh, I guess it would make it obvious then." He then suddenly remembered the book that had brought him here. Maybe Billy knew this Quilleute tribe?

"Um, Mr. Black?" The bespectacled boy asked hesitantly.

"It's just Billy kiddo."

"Alright…Billy…do you know anything about the Quileute tribe?" Harry asked politely.

The spatula in Billy's hand nearly slipped out of his hand. The man readjusted himself and was back to normal. He slightly craned his head towards Harry when the boy asked if he was alright. "Yeah I know about em. Why do you ask?"

Harry was a little suspicious of the slight jolt Billy went under. That couldn't have been a coincidence when he asked about the tribe in his godfather's book. Maybe he'd learn something here after all… "Well, I read something about it in a book. I was just curious…It said that the tribe was located in Forks. And that is where we are." Harry said, laying out the facts slowly. It was almost like he was talking to Professor Slughorn in his first attempts to get Horace's memory for Dumbledore. Hopefully his questioning wouldn't scare Billy away.

Billy himself frowned into the pan he was cooking over. Their tribe's history was written in a book overseas? That was…unusual, but Billy couldn't help but feel that sounded familiar…like he heard the same exact reasoning from another young man…Oh well better answer the strange boy's question.

"You're correct Harry, they do originate in Forks. In these very lands of La Push in fact." Billy answered while turning off the stove and setting two plates of omelets onto the table. He gave the first to Harry. "Eat."

Harry gave a slight disgruntled look at being ordered to eat, as well as Billy who didn't continue immediately with more information about the tribe. Yet he obediently began picking at his cooked egg.

Billy was pleased that Harry was eating. He was almost afraid that Harry was one of those teens who didn't want to eat. He wasn't lying when he said Harry needed more meat in him. The boy was flesh, bones, and clothes. That couldn't be healthy. Well, he was now under the eye of Billy Black and the man vowed to himself to make Harry a healthy size. Hell Jacob ate enough for two men, he'd probably be all over helping Harry too.

At the unhidden glare in Harry's eyes Billy cracked a smile. Boy did this guy want answers, and answers NOW. He'd better start talking before Harry started throwing some eggs in his face.

"Anyway, the Quileute tribe are the original inhabitants of Forks. They believed in being one with Nature: to protect it and all her creations. And they lived in relative peace for a while." Billy paused to take a bite of his own omelet. He smiled secretly at the way Harry was eagerly leaning in and listening to his story. If only Jacob could have this much enthusiasm about the legends of their tribe. These stories concerned him far more personally anyway.

"So they lived happily…until one day strange…people…began to inhabit along the shores across from La Push. Their kind did not care for Nature…they destroyed it. Yet these people promised that they were different. Deciding to give them a chance, the chief of the Quileute tribe signed a treaty with these strangers. They could live on their shores, but they had to agree not to step foot on La Push soil. There are some other clauses but I seem to have forgotten them. And that's pretty much it." With that Billy took another bite of his late breakfast.

Harry himself knew his mouth was open. That was it? What about the shape shifting? There had to be more to the story!

"But sir-" At the pained look on the older man's face Harry receded. "I mean Billy, isn't there more to the story?"

Billy gave a slightly grim smile. "Yeah there is, but I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. Maybe that book could help you?"

Harry frowned and was just about to argue more, not ready to give up easily, until the front door opened at that moment.

Harry turned his head to see who came in. Any thoughts he had on debating over Billy or anything of the Quileute tribe were thrown out the window.

There, right there was a god.

It was a young man, probably around Harry's age. He had long straight black hair that looked soft and silky to the touch. He had hazel, almost golden brown eyes. Eyes that Harry would gladly go swimming in. And that skin. Oh. That sun kissed caramel bronzed skin was to die for. Harry's own skin was naturally pale, even after long practices of Quidditch in the blazing sun. Harry had secretly always wanted to get a tan but after so many times of just getting burnt, he figured it wasn't worth it. But this guy's skin, he'd gladly look at it forever. It was naturally that way, just as Harry assumed the guy was all naturally attractive, inside and out.

"Hey Dad." Jacob smiled cheerfully to his dad as he casually walked into the room.

Harry was blinded. That smile was brilliant! I mean, bright, brilliant! He was a sun god, he had to be. He positively radiated!

"Hey Jake. So how'd it go?" Billy greeted. He then gave a grin at his son's almost embarrassed blush. His son had gone on a brunch date and apparently it went rather well.

"It was cool. She was cool. She say's she's coming over tomorrow." Jake couldn't help but happily grin at the small victory.

"Hmm I have to wonder what you two kids do down in that shed. But I trust you." Billy teased his son good naturedly.

Jake gave a little frown, blush still in place. "Nothing Dad. And she's not like that either." The teenager then coughed to cover up his embarrassment. That's when he noticed another person in the room. "Oh hi. Er, sorry about that. My Dad sadly can be embarrassing sometimes." Jacob said with a straight face.

"Hey!" Billy said indignantly. However his eyes were smiling, indicating that both Black members were just kidding around.

Harry liked that these two had such a good relationship, almost like they were good pals. However he couldn't think of that for long until he was pulled into the conversation by the unknown god. He had to say something.

"Um, yeah. It's okay, I'm sure he's like that all the time." Harry answered just as plainly as Jacob.

This caused Jacob to laugh outright. "Oh, hah, he got you Dad!"

Billy himself looked pained. "And after I slaved away and fixed you something to eat: this is what I get. Oh, woe is me." He said with a hint of dramatics.

"Pssh, not his fault he could see right through you." Jacob said with a heavy pat on his father's shoulder. He stepped back with a laugh when the older man playfully swiped at his son.

Harry laughed along with them. It was amazing, only five minutes in and he was being pulled into this family. It was like with the Weasleys; Harry felt safe and accepted here. It was a great feeling.

Jacob finally settled down and pulled up a chair, sitting between Harry and Billy. He then looked over to Harry with a questioning look, yet his smile was still present. "Well other than being my co-tormentor to my dad, who might you be? I'm Jacob."

Harry practically gulped at being given the full attention of Jacob Black. That smile was illegal, or a spell in itself. It made him want to stare forever, or look away and blush, either was likely. With the courage of a true Gryffindor, Harry faced the young man with only a slight red tinge on his cheeks.

"I'm Harry Potter. And I just got here today."

"Wow, I didn't notice before but you have a cool accent." Jacob half pointed out, half complimented. The caramel skinned boy grew slightly confused when the other boy's face started to bloom cherry red. Maybe Harry wasn't used to compliments?

"Thanks." Harry spoke with pleased embarrassment. Oh Merlin, he hoped someone would change topics because he couldn't think of what to say after _that_. He wasn't complaining about the bestowed compliment but he knew his face was a bright Weasley red, which was in itself downright embarrassing.

"We found young Harry here in the woods this morning. Chief Swan found him but I told Charlie I'd take the boy in for the night. Or as long as Harry stays here; if he wants. You don't mind do you Jake?" Billy asked casually.

"Oh, nah it's okay. It's not like anyone else is using those rooms." Jacob said, slightly startled by the open invitation his Dad was giving. It was unusual for him to be so giving to a complete stranger. But maybe his Dad really hit it off with this kid. Hell, Harry seemed like a good guy in Jacob's book too. Just as long as Harry didn't put the moves on Bella when she came over, he was cool with it.

"Well great! Good. Is this okay with you Harry?" Billy asked for the first time if Harry minded being coerced by the older Black member.

Honestly Harry was just thankful he had a place to stay the night. Even though he could Apparate, he was doubtful on the safety of jumping past continents. Dumbledore might have had the caliber to do it, but Harry was a mediocre Apparator at best. Plus the whole point of picking up that fables book was to learn more about his godfather, and chances were he'd learn more about him if he stayed close to this place. It had nothing to do with his curiosity of Jacob Black. Nope, none at all.

"I'd like that very much, if you don't mind." Harry said at last.

Billy smiled whereas Jacob nodded distractedly, now eyeing his father's half-eaten omelet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry spent the rest of the day getting acquainted to his temporary housing. The home was just as quaint and lovely as it was outside. It definitely carried a lot of qualities from the Burrow… well, minus the magical furniture. Jacob had even offered to show Harry his very own garage where he worked on cars. His latest project was a 'Rabbit', which Harry couldn't tell the difference between this car and others despite its outward appearance. He did nod and politely listened to Jacob's enthused gushing over 'his baby' but it was kinda funny seeing him get so worked up over a muggle car. But Harry didn't want to offend his new housemate by laughing so he kept quiet. And Jacob was smiling so much that Harry couldn't find any reason to complain.

"Hey, Harry." Jacob started hours later. He had just finished showing his new housemate the stuff he was working on, minus the bikes he had covered in secret. They were now heading up to the house for dinner.

Harry tilted his head behind him. "Yeah Jacob?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know if you remember, but my friend Bella's gonna show up tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I remember you saying that." Harry said, not getting what the Black son was trying to say.

Jacob grinned at the ground. "Yeah…" He said slowly. "Well you see, me and her are kind of a thing. So could you…Hang out somewhere else tomorrow? If that's cool with you?"

Harry blinked. Then it clicked. "Oh, um, yeah that's cool. You two…go have fun. I have that interrogation tomorrow anyway."

Jacob cringed in sympathy. "Right, right. Why do you have to go down to the station again?"

The boy wizard blew out a breath of air. "Probably because I wanted to take a stroll in the forest."

Jacob smiled and then laughed a bit. Harry was secretly pleased by this. It had become a sort of goal of his, to make Jacob smile and laugh as much as possible. Don't get him wrong, this fascination with Jacob was very strange for the bespectacled teen. He knew he didn't particularly like guys, but something about Jacob was different. All he knew was that it made him happy to see Jacob happy, so Harry was going to see how this turned out. Having been through the emotionally scaring stuff he had been through, Harry didn't think a broadening of his preferences would be too much of an ordeal.

"Man that's messed up. First day here and you get carted by the head Chief. S'gotta be rough." Jacob shook his head in an almost pitying manner.

"Or I'm just lucky I guess….So, why is it that I can't go in the forest?" Harry asked. He wanted to know if Jacob knew about the red-haired woman or the giant wolf. Billy was supposed to talk to him more about that later but the man certainly loved to avoid answering his questions. That, or he got a kick out of watching Harry fume in anticipation for answers.

Jacob glanced towards the woods bordering the edge of the clearing. They had reached the house but now they were just talking outside.

"It's not just you. Chief Swan and the other adults want everyone to stay out of the forest. There's been sightings, something about a large bear." He said. To Harry it sounded like Jacob was highly doubtful on that last statement.

"You don't think it's a bear?"

Jacob glanced at Harry with a slight smile. "Can't be sure. But all I'm saying is that I haven't seen a bear nearby for ages. I think they've all moved…Plus, dad seems pretty confident that there's no bear either."

Harry gave a thoughtful nod. "So…what about wolves?"

"Wolves huh?...Well I can' t say I've seen any of them. Of course, Dad says they were originally inhabited here. Who knows. But it might be pretty cool to have them nearby." He said thoughtfully.

Harry gave a smile at the irony. "That's good to know." he muttered quietly. Harry pretended not to notice Jacob's questioning stare but instead looked up at the night sky. It was amazing how wherever you were in the world the night sky still looked the same. Of course Harry's favorite spot for moon gazing would be in his Gryffindor dorm by the window back at Hogwarts. Barely any pollution had affected the expanse around the school, so the sky was clearly defined with millions of stars at night.

"It's a new moon." Jacob commented after a stretch of silence.

"Yeah…It's like a new beginning." It certainly felt like a new chapter in his life for the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Conquered-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He had only been in Forks for less than a day, yet Harry felt that this place had more in store for him than he could imagine. It would've been doubtful that this muggle setting could've hold any answers for the seventeen-year old but if his misadventure in the woods was anything to go by, then there were extraordinary creatures hanging about. And he had a strong hunch that Sirius was apart of all this. There was a mystery here that was asking to be solved.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Chapter end

What do you think? Do you like it, hate it? Somewhere in between? Write all about it in a review!

Thanks for taking the time to read this~ Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon. ;]


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys! Thanks so much for the awesome response last time! It made me happy. I hope you like this next installment-

**Warnings: The main couple will be both guys,(Harry and Jacob) as in shonen-ai. If you do not like this, please turn back now. There's nothing too descriptive but…it's there. There's also minor teen language, and blood (since this is a story with vampires…)**

Summary: Harry touches a portkey in Sirius's room that transports him to Forks. Right in the middle of a forest. Luckily there's a pissed off vampiress in the woods. Maybe the local werewolf can help him out...

*Ugh, I hate this chapter. Not for its content, but for its amount of time and effort. My brother accidently did something to my computer that had completely wiped out its memory, including this chapter. About eight pages of this chapter were lost after he was luckily able to start the computer again. Anyways this is relevant because I had to remember and rewrite those said eight pages for this chapter. It sucks. So yeah, I kinda rushed on this chapter…It's not my best, but I hope you like it, if not find it alright. Heh, and I think I put in more humor than I originally intended. xD Probably so it'd keep me sane throughout the re-typing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry yawned as Billy started up the engine to his truck. It was about eight o' clock in the morning, but Harry assumed that it was still pre-dawn in England. If this was jet lag then he could see why people had a hard time traveling. He didn't know how he'd get through Chief Swan's questions without falling asleep.

"Huh, should've given you some more coffee. Don't worry, I'm sure there's a fresh batch of caffeine at the station." Billy assured to the drowsy eyed teen. He turned on the car and adjusted the radio. "Is there any station you prefer?" he asked.

Harry blinked and shook his head slightly. "No, I don't listen to the radio often."

Billy drew an incredulous eyebrow. "Really? Is there not a lot of good music overseas?"

Harry thought about it. Actually he didn't really know what the hottest music in England was. Uncle Vernon had always turned the radio on to the news and Dudley had one of those portable music devices. But his cousin's choice in music was mostly rap. If that was what was popular to muggle teens then he didn't want to be a part of it.

"Not sure. I just didn't have time to listen to music."

"hmm." Billy was curious on what the teen could've possibly been so busy with to not listen to music but shrugged it off. Maybe it was a personality thing. "Well we'll just listen to one of those teen stations, so you know what the kids here listen to."

Harry gave a distracted nod as music started to fill the interior of the car. He really didn't care about music at the moment; he was much more concerned on what he'd say to the policeman. Last night Billy had briefly told him that although he believed what Harry had said, he thought it was in his best interest not to say anything too descriptive to Charlie. Harry noticed that Billy grew intrigued about the woman, asking numerous questions of where she was going or what she wanted with him. Harry basically said that she looked like she was going to eat him. Billy looked angry and worried then, but assured Harry that he was safe. Harry discreetly left out the part of the story where his spell had little effect on the woman. He could sense that there was something Billy wasn't telling him, so he was hesitant on outing himself as a wizard.

Harry was anxious about what that woman had said to him before she left. She said she was going to come back to him. To what? Finish off the job and kill him somehow? He didn't know if she was just a bizarre cannibal or a hunter of wizards. He didn't think there were muggle hunters –yet she didn't seem human either- out to exterminate wizards, there was just no way…But then again after the war with Voldemort, he assumed anything was possible.

Harry moved around in his seat trying to get comfortable. He had already defeated a maniac out for his life and it looked like he was about to be hunted again. Hopefully that woman didn't have allies, if it was just her alone he might stand a chance. His _Expelliarmus_ didn't do much, but who was to say a more lethal spell wouldn't do the trick. He loathed the idea of using a spell like _Sectumsempra_ but if she was out for his life then he would not hesitate to stop her. He had too many losses and tragedies on his hands to not live now. He owed his parents and everyone he loved to live for them.

"Alright, we're here." Billy announced while disengaging his seatbelt.

Harry jolted with a shock. Well shit, he hadn't thought of what exactly he'd say to the Chief officer. Oh well, he had done more things on his feet than he cared to count. What was one tiny interrogation compared to a life time of life or death situations?

Getting out of the truck, Harry walked alongside Billy into the police station. It was a rather small building for a police headquarters but Harry didn't have a lot of experience with them to tell a difference.

Billy looked up at his traveling companion. He certainly hoped this kid took his advice to keep his answers to Charlie discreet. He didn't want anymore attention given on the 'bear' situation. It would only cause more hunting groups and greater risks for them to protect said groups from the real monster; the red-headed female vampire. Even though Sam and his group were giving great efforts in chasing the female away from the city, for some unfound reason she kept returning and sticking around. No, he couldn't risk Charlie or any others searching the forests more than they already were. It would only cause greater strains on their offense.

He wheeled himself into the office with Harry by his side. Billy spotted Charlie at his desk and announced their presence.

"Ah Billy, Harry. Good morning and thanks for coming." Charlie said as he walked towards the two males.

Harry gave a polite smile. '_Like I had any choice in coming_…'

The policeman gave a glance to both his guests. "Well, I guess we better start this…Harry I'd like you to go to my desk over there and Billy if you could hang back for a while…?" Charlie asked of both of them. It went without saying that the question was an order in disguise. Gone was Charlie as Chief Swan took over the man.

Harry casted one last look behind him towards Billy as he walked towards Chief Swan's desk. Billy gave him a single nod of encouragement in return. Nice, but not much help there.

The bespectacled teen sighed as he sat in a plain chair in front of the desk. He gave a cursory glance at the policeman's desk out of curiosity. It was a pretty ordinary desk with the pens and pencils, plus a ton of yellow sticky-notes placed almost randomly about, along with stacks of papers filed onto a wire basket. The only unique item was a two framed photo holder. It was facing out at an angle so both the person in front of and behind the desk could see the photos. On the left was a picture of a young woman holding a baby. She was smiling and seemed to be an all around carefree person. The baby in her arms was giving an open mouthed smile in return, obviously happy with her folks. He assumed these were members of Chief Swan's family.

The right photo looked relatively recent due to the coloring. A teenage girl with long brunet hair around Harry's age stared out towards the camera in obvious reluctance. Still, her awkward if not impatient smile was a bit endearing.

"That's my daughter Bella." Chief Swan offered as he went around the desk to sit in his chair. He's deep brown eyes brightened as he looked at the photo fondly. "She doesn't like taking photos, but she humored me…She's about your age I'd imagine."

"Oh?" Harry said politely. He didn't quite know what else to say. "She seems nice."

"Hmm." Charlie hummed in agreement while glancing at Harry. "But don't get any ideas, I believe she's taken. Jacob Black actually."

Harry unconsciously gripped the plastic handle of his seat. "Yeah, I think Jacob mentioned something like that."

The older man must've been aware of Harry's uncomfortable expression as he discreetly steered the conversation back to business. "But enough about teenage drama…I want to know what you were doing in those woods. Exactly." Chief Swan was back on the scene.

Harry blew out a puff of air. "I was just taking a walk, sir." Honestly, how many times was he supposed to say the same thing? It was a lie yes, but Harry believed it was perfectly believable.

"Why didn't anyone go with you? I'm sure Billy wouldn't want you walking around in the woods, especially if you're new here."

"I guess…I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to walk around for a bit, and it seemed like the forest was a good idea."

"Uh hunh." Charlie commented. He then leaned forward in his chair. "And did you see anything…unusual…in the woods?"

"No sir, I didn't see anything that wouldn't have belonged in a forest." _The Forbidden Forest more likely…_

Chief Swan sighed and closed his eyes. As he reopened them it looked like the policeman was going to ask a real kicker. "And why exactly are you visiting Forks?"

"It's because I wanted to learn more about the Black side of my family."

"And what is it that you wanted to learn from the Blacks?" Charlie Swan asked with sudden intrigue.

"I don't…I don't think that has anything to do with this, sir." Harry couldn't help but frown at the question. Years of fame and dealing with the journalists taught him to know the distinction between noteworthy questions and downright gossip.

"Erm, of course. You're right…I'm sorry."Charlie muttered in embarrassment. "Well, I believe I've got everything. I'm going to let you off the hook, but Harry-" He waited until he had the green eyed teen's attention. "While you're here, don't do anything that will make me have to bring you in here again." He warned seriously.

"I'll do my best sir."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So how did it go?" Billy asked once he and Harry were safely buckled into the truck.

"I think it went well." Harry said. "But Billy, why was Chief Swan so insistent on asking me questions? He believes I'm legitimately visiting your family, so how could he believe that in the time I got here and now that I've done any crime?"

"Oh…it's not Charlie's fault really. It's his job to ask, and fact is: you're the most unusual thing that's happened in this town since last year."

"What happened last year?" Harry asked with growing interest.

Billy unconsciously gripped the frame of the steering wheel. "Murders." He muttered quietly.

"...And, I don't suppose the murderer was caught?"

Billy nodded his head. "Right. Charlie and the rest of the police are trying their best to find the guilty party…but, what they don't know is that the more they try to uncover the murderer, the more danger they're in."

Harry paused as he digested this information, slowly but surely fitting the pieces to the puzzle. "So yesterday...they were looking in the woods for something…before they found me. Was it…Were they looking for that woman?" Harry asked quietly. He had a sinking suspicion that he was correct.

Billy glanced down at Harry. "You are observant Harry, I'll give you that. And yes, the murders are quite involved with that…woman." Billy spat the word, like it was inappropriate for such a being to be called 'woman'.

"But don't worry Harry, as long as you stay out of the woods and remain in La Push…You'll be safe."

Now where had he heard that before?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jacob was already outside when Billy rolled the truck up the driveway. It looked like Bella had already left.

Harry was just about to open up his door when it opened by itself. His emerald eyes looked up in slight surprise when he noticed that Jacob had opened the door for him.

"Hey fugitive." Jacob greeted with a teasing grin. "How'd you do?"

Harry quickly schooled his features of any surprise or red from his face. "I believe it went well." He began in what sounded like deep seriousness. "I didn't even get locked up." He thrust his unadorned wrists in emphasis to Jacob.

"Heh, well good. Because no offense; orange would've looked horrible on you." Jacob joked with his bright smile.

Harry couldn't help but smile in humility as he pictured himself in the Muggle prison uniform. Oddly enough he wasn't that afraid of Muggle prison. Their prison simply paled in comparison to the horrors of Azkaban: the Wizard prison. Just thinking about that place with its soul-eating Dementors plaguing the area was enough to make him cringe. Harry was thankful that Sirius was able to get out of that place in the end. There were only a few more worse things than dying in Azkaban, Harry thought.

"Hey guys why don't you get a fire going? I'm thinking about cheeseburgers for dinner." Billy suggested as he finished locking up the truck. He grinned at the victory outburst from his son and at Harry's slight jolt from the sudden sound. "Okay, well I'm going to go inside. I need to make a phone call." The oldest Black member announced as he wheeled himself into the house.

Jacob turned to Harry after the third member departed. "So Harry, have you ever made a fire the old fashion way?"

Harry thought back to all the times Hermione would conjure up a blue fire with her wand. He couldn't remember if he had ever started a fire with just sticks.

"Well today's your lucky day, because I am a master fire starter."

"Oh my, a pyromaniac." Harry said in mock dread. He grinned when Jacob shoved him playfully.

The taller and darker skinned teen led Harry down the slightly slopping hill and towards a well used fire pit. Surrounding the fire pit were well placed logs acting as chairs. Harry could just picture Billy and Jacob sitting outside and by the fire, enjoying their meal and the stars together…

Those thoughts were shoved aside once Jacob began his teaching of the masterful art of fire making. Jacob was easily able to make some impressive sparks, but he told Harry that he wanted him to make the actual fire.

Harry was about to rub the two sticks accordingly, when a dull pain erupted from his left index finger. A thin dribble of blood slowly slid down the appendage.

"Dude, you're bleeding." Jacob pointed out needlessly. "Honestly, I didn't know anyone could get a cut from just two sticks."

Harry grimaced. "I told you, I'm just lucky."

"Or you're just clumsy." Jacob said with a slight shake of his head. "But still, we better clean that up. It might get infected." He added seriously. It was amusing to Harry that he was being treated like a kid when in fact he was older than Jacob by at least a year. However he didn't complain. Instead, he secretly thought that Jacob as a leader was a rather natural, if not endearing, quality for him.

As Jacob went up to the house to get the first aid kit, Harry sulked about not being able to make a simple fire. He so wanted to impress Jacob about getting it a fire started on the first try, but instead he had shown him a right fool.

The sound of a branch cracking made Harry instantly tense. He froze, debating whether to look behind him and into the trees.

Deciding that speed was always the best policy, Harry quickly grabbed his wand from under his pants leg. Previously he had attached a fabric strap around his leg, so he could always have his wand on hand. Thankfully his foresight was well founded.

His emerald colored eyes took in the line of trees in front of him. He couldn't see any movement, but now that he was aware he could instantly feel a hostile presence nearby.

His eyes widened when a new color came into his vision. Red: the color red immediately registered.

It was the red haired woman from yesterday, standing in the clearing of the trees. She was just standing there, but her appearance itself shook Harry to his core. He had not noticed the color red by her hair, oddly enough. It was her eyes, they were blazing blood red.

Eyes like blood…Like those of Voldemort's: full of rage, full of dark promises.

Harry finally shook himself from his panic induced shock. He was just about to cast a powerful hex, hopefully one that would have more effect on the woman than yesterday, when a roar erupted from the surrounding trees.

The woman of red slanted her eyes to the left in fearful rage. She looked over to Harry and gave a predatory smirk. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

His wand fell limply in his hand. He couldn't do anything. Why did he freeze up like that? He had faced much more chaotic situations than this and he was always able to think on his feet. But, just then…nothing. It was like…he was tired.

And he was. He was tired of everyone wanting to kill him, or so it seemed like. He just wanted a few things in life: a life to live with family. Was he never going to be allowed such a thing because he was constantly on the run?

No, he was not a quitter. Years of Hogwarts and Voldemort and The Ministry of Magic breathing down his neck had made him a fighter. He would fight this new evil too. He just had to.

Almost as if it was planned, Jacob arrived at that moment with the requested first aid kit. He was completely oblivious to what had transpired out near the foot of the woods just seconds ago. Harry was intensely grateful that that woman had not seen him, or vice versa. He didn't want Jacob to be involved.

"You alright Harry?" Jacob asked when he noticed Harry's odd face. He had only been gone for a few minutes but it looked like Harry's skin had taken a drastic change in color. Or rather, lack of color.

Harry looked up at Jacob and gave what he hoped was a convincing smile. "Yeah…M'fine."

"Huh. Well okay." The tan teen responded with little conviction. "Anyways, let me look at your hand. Don't worry, I'll make the fire. Dad's getting impatient in there." Jacob informed while pointing at the house. Just then a rumbling growl sounded from the general vicinity of Jacob's stomach.

"Uh huh. And I'm sure you're not the least bit caring of when dinner's served." Harry asked with a pointed gaze towards the other's stomach. He couldn't help but smile at Jacob's embarrassed grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night Harry did not sleep well. Then again, last night was unusually good for the slumbering wizard, so it was only reasonable to assume the reprieve was temporary.

The messy haired teen, whose hair was even more chaotic than normal due to sleep, slowly dragged his blanket off of him. It was actually an old quilt that Jacob's grandmother had made, but seeing how the room could get this time of year,(as it was still January and all) it was necessary.

Leaning over the side of the bed, he looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Its blazing red numbers, further blurred because he wasn't wearing glasses, told Harry that it was an ungodly hour to be awake. That was normal too.

Harry yawned. "Bring on the day." He slurred aloud. Thirty seconds after the announcement found The-Boy-Who-Lived collapsed on top of the bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emerald eyes once more were covered by heavy eyelids. Harry was currently sitting at the breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal, along with his two temporary housemates. However Harry had a hard time gaining enough focus to eat.

His dream…or nightmare rather was bugging him. It was the usual nightmare: Voldemort was trying to kill him, the deceased were blaming him for not being able to save them, and five rolls of unfinished homework were due the next day. And not necessarily in that order. But a new addition had been included that night: the woman from the forest. Her blazing red eyes had pierced through his subconscious and woke him up.

Harry blinked as he felt a wet droplet fall on his forearm. He looked over to find Jacob eating his breakfast with impressive vigor. Unfortunately, at least half of the contents from the bowl missed their intended target entirely and were being flung out onto the table. The teen wizard was instantly reminded of how his best mate Ron would eat at every meal. That thought made him slightly homesick.

Billy glanced over behind the newspaper and at his son. "Jacob, are you trying to make a lake out of the table?" The older male asked in a disapproving tone.

Jacob's hand, which carried the next shovelful of cereal, halted halfway to his mouth. He glanced at his dad and then at the table full of milk puddles with guilt. "Uh, sorry Dad. It wasn't intentional. But Bella's going to be here any minute." He said as if that explained everything.

"And I'm sure Bella will still be here if you decided to eat like a civilized being." Billy retorted with unveiled amusement.

Jacob took the approach of acting oblivious and resumed eating his cereal at a quick pace. Several minutes passed until three very light knocks on the door sounded in the room. Both Harry and Billy looked at Jacob expectantly.

With impressive speed Jacob got up from his chair, finished off his bowl, dropped it and his utensil in the sink and was out of the kitchen to answer the door in a flash. The two left in the kitchen waited until the door opened and closed to resume what they were doing.

"Teenagers." Billy muttered with a shake of his head. Harry couldn't help but agree.

_Wait!_ Harry thought suddenly. _Does that mean, I'm maturing?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Today. Today was the day that he would found out about that woman. And in this case, that meant research. Unfortunately most of the books he needed were on a different continent entirely.

In preparation Harry closed his door and conjured up the _Muffliato_ charm, so that anyone outside of the room would be incapable of overhearing what was being said inside the room.

"Kreacher." Harry called clearly and distinctly. A pop resonated in the bedroom. Where the sound originated was a small diminutive figure with big floppy ears and white hair sprouting out. His long and pointy nose was just as distinct as the day Harry first met the creature. The elf's only clothing was an old, yet quite clean, pillowcase. However a couple of months ago the elf had added a most unusual accessory: a rather big yellow locket which adorned its thin neck. When asked, the elf would adamantly insist that the locket was not a piece of clothing, but rather a 'personal item of incidence.'

The elf's large head, compared to its frail body, looked up at Harry. "Master Harry Potter has called Kreacher, and so Kreacher has come. He is Half Blood, but Kreacher will do whatever Master Harry Potter wishes…"

"Hello Kreacher. Could you please bring me '_Care of Magical Creatures'_ and all of my Defense Against the Dark Arts books?" Harry requested of the house-elf. It didn't take long for Kreacher to bring back the necessary items after two familiar pops.

Harry was quite careful when he was handed '_Care of Magical Creatures'._ Ironically the book was a creature itself and was usually quite a feisty one and that. He was thus mindful to stroke its spine in an appeasing fashion. However the book was in a sleepy mood so it obediently didn't cause a fuss.

"Thanks Kreacher," said Harry as he carefully stacked the Wizarding books on the floor. He looked back just in time to see Kreacher's awkward version of a bow. Ever since he had given Regulus Black's locket to Kreacher the house-elf had been uncharacteristically helpful and in his own way, charming.

"Would Master Harry Potter require anything else of Kreacher? I could make a Shepherd's pie in the quickest of quick." Kreacher offered quite seriously.

"That would be-" Harry started just as someone knocked on his bedroom door. He swiveled his head so fast he almost had whiplash.

This wasn't good: he had magical books in one corner –which one could and would bite off your hand at provocation-, his room was heavily charmed with a silencing spell, and there was definitely something Un-Muggle-ish about having an old house-elf dressed in a pillowcase standing in the middle of your room.

"Kreacher I need you to go." Harry mouthed out quickly as he pushed his magical texts under the bed. If it was truly preordained for Harry to stay in Forks, then '_Care of Magical Creatures_' would keep on sleeping throughout this ruckus.

Meanwhile Kreacher was gaping at Harry. "Master Harry Potter is associating with Muggles? _Muggles_! Oh no, Master Harry Potter, soiling your Wizarding status-"

Harry himself was getting annoyed. "Yes, they're Muggles, so you should really leave now Kreacher. Thank you again for the books." The boy wizard experienced quite a sense of déjà vu when Kreacher looked at him in a disgusted way and muttered under his breath. Then with no time at all the house-elf Apparated to Hogwarts. Harry had the strongest hunch that he would not be getting that Shepherd's pie anytime soon.

Making sure everything magical was hidden; Harry finally went to the door to open it. Almost at the last minute he remembered about the _Muffliato_ charm, and thus quickly took it off.

Outside the door was Jacob Black….and he looked none too pleased to be there.

"Hey Harry." Jacob said, lacking his usual charming smile. "Man, you sure are quiet. I couldn't hear anything from your room. The walls aren't exactly thick."

"I'm light on my feet." Harry supplied easily.

"I guess…Anyways, the reason I'm here is because Bella-" Jacob began just as a teenage girl with long brunet hair came out from behind him. She was openly staring at Harry in a hesitant yet curious way. Jacob sighed. "Bella wanted to meet you."

Yep, it was definitely her; the girl from Chief Swan's photo. Although the bottom of her eyes were not nearly as dark as they were currently. Maybe she wasn't getting enough sleep, Harry thought.

"Hey, as you know, I'm Bella." Bella informally greeted. "I've heard about you from my dad and Jake, and I really wanted to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. And for the record, I'm not usually taken in to police stations." He offered half serious, half jokingly.

Bella's brown eyes widened. "Oh right. Totally. He, my dad, said it was just a case of 'bad place, bad time.'

Both teens looked at each other as silence once again reigned. That's when they noticed that Jake wasn't offering anything into this introduction. In fact, he looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

"Jake, is something wrong?" Bella asked with concern.

Jacob looked at Bella and then at Harry. He couldn't even hide his grimace. "Nah, I'm just letting you two get _acquainted._ Just like you wanted."

Bella looked annoyed whereas Harry was secretely fuming. Okay, what was Jake's problem? He knew how much the guy liked her, so it wasn't like Harry was going to just swoop in and take Bella away from him. It rather hurt that Jacob might've thought Harry capable of that.

"C'mon Jacob. It's not like I'm going to leave you or anything. You're my best friend." Bella said in what was probably her soothing tone. However both guys secretly cringed at the words 'best friend', one in pain and one in sympathy.

Jacob muttered something under his breath, which to Harry sounded none to genteel. Bella however turned away from the brooding teen and refocused on Harry.

"So Harry, why don't you come with us to the garage. There's something cool that you should see. Of course, it's a secret." She added in a half conspiring way.

Harry was perplexed on why Bella wanted to include him in a secret when they had just met. Oh well, maybe it was a girl thing, something to deepen their friendship with. Who knew with girls.

Harry chanced a glance at Jacob. It was almost comical of how Jacob's eyes widened at the notion of him joining the couple, and almost telepathically pleaded to Harry not to join. And yet…there was something about those eyes that made Harry want to appease him…

Plus, not to mention the fact he had already decided he was going to research today, Harry mused logically. If he could help it, he would not have a nightmare of fiend Hermione berating him for not studying up on what could possibly help save his life.

"I'm sorry, but I really wanted to catch up on reading my books." Harry flawlessly spoke his excuse. He looked at Jacob again and secretly smiled at the way Jacob almost fainted in gratitude.

He should've given the girl her props on persistence.

"Please Harry? It will only take a minute, and I would really like to hear more about you." Bella insistently pleaded. Maybe it was her brown eyes that sucked him in, but at some point Harry forgot why he was arguing.

So the Boy-Who-Lived discovered himself incapable of saying 'no' to a girl –which was always risky business- and was once again inside Jacob's garage. Its littered car parts and tools seemed to mock him in his defeat.

"Okay Harry." Bella said as if she hadn't brought the teen wizard down here against his will. "Now you have to promise not to tell Billy, or my Dad if you see him, what Jacob's really been working on." The level of seriousness that Bella exuded was actually a bit frightening.

Harry gave his word not to tell anyone. The young woman smiled charmingly. "Great."

And without further ado she walked over to an oddly shaped object which was covered in an old, paint splattered, blanket. Hmm, wonder what could be the surprise?

"Jacob, do you want to do the honors?" Bella asked as she motioned to the mystery object. She was either oblivious, or was totally disregarding Jacob's less than enthusiastic effort for the whole ordeal. Harry never would have thought walking could take so much herculean effort, but Jacob proved him wrong.

Once Jacob got into position he discreetly leaned into Bella and whispered something harshly. Bella gave a thoughtful frown and responded that he should 'share his talent.'

Harry was so caught up in trying to listen to the couple that he was surprised when the covered object was suddenly unveiled. Honestly, with the amount of enthusiasm coming from the Swan girl he half expected a drum roll.

Underneath the blanket happened to be two, almost finished, motorcycles.

"Aren't they cool? Jake took these really trashed pieces and transformed them into this. He's really quite talented." Bella practically gushed.

"Yeah, he is." Harry said quietly. _Although right now he's acting like a prat._

"They're almost ready to ride too. And, Jake's offered to teach me." The teenage girl went on with an eager grin.

Jacob finally decided to say something then. "Yeah I did, but just remember that looking at a bike and riding one are two completely different things." He cautioned.

Bella sighed as she leaned on her right foot. "I know, okay. Besides, how hard can they be from normal bikes?"

Jacob gave her an incredulous look. "Uh, try a lot." He said sarcastically. "I just hope you'll be able to stay on it, let alone ride it."

The brunet girl wore an embarrassed grimace. "I'm somewhat accident-prone." She explained to Harry. Turning to Jacob this time, she gave a friendly smile. "But I'm sure you'll catch me if I fall, right?"

"You better believe it." Jacob muttered with such sincerity it almost hurt other bystanders to hear…namely Harry.

The two continued to talk, almost completely forgetting about Harry. The boy wizard himself felt oddly queasy. He could only think of the other two teens as the cause for his discomfort.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to head up to the house." Harry said weakly. Staying in the garage with those two being 'sincere' wasn't possible. He barely saw Bella's disappointed frown or heard Jacob's relieved sigh as he left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry stared up at the ceiling of his room. Ever since the whole garage scene he had not moved from his position on the bed. He almost wished Hermione were here to berate him to look in the books to find out what that woman was and possibly not end up dying on this trip, if only to have some company.

A knock on the door roused him from his funk.

He was actually shocked to find Bella Swan at his doorstep.

"Hey." Harry greeted.

"Harry, I'm sorry about before. Was I too bossy? I'm really not like that, it's just...I really wanted to meet you and hoped we could be friends."

"No, um…We're friends." Harry comforted lamely. They had only just met but apparently his acceptance of friendship was important to the Swan girl.

Bella smiled weakly. "Thanks…So um, I wanted to ask you: what do you really think about the bikes?"

Harry frowned. "They look good. Jacob did a good job...?" He wasn't sure what Bella wanted him to say.

She laughed. "No, not that: although true. It's just…what do you think of me riding one?"

"You? Riding a motorbike?" Harry asked to be sure he knew what she was referring to. At Bella's solemn nod Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Is that all? I mean, yeah that's cool that you want to ride one but…I don't think you need permission from me…I mean, this _is_ the 'Land of the Free', yes? You should be able to do what you want."

"Really, you mean it?" Bella asked partially shocked, partially hopeful. "You don't think it's…weird? For me to ride one?"

"No, I mean I rode in one when I was—in the past." Harry finished lamely. He couldn't exactly explain to the Muggle teen that he had rode a flying motorbike when he was little over one year old.

Bella herself looked a lot more cheered by this bit of insight. "Thanks Harry. I mean, I'm glad at least one person's not telling me I'm crazy to want to ride a motorcycle. Even Jake's skeptical about the whole thing."

"Yeah well, I'm sure he won't let you get hurt. You're his girlfriend after all." He couldn't help but let seep a bit of jealousy.

Bella looked at him in confusion. "Uh no, we're not together."

It was Harry's turn to look confused. "What? But I thought Jacob said something-"

The eighteen year old girl sighed. "I guess I can't blame him…" She said almost to herself.

"Hang on, you mean you haven't told Jacob the truth? That you aren't interested?" Harry asked with growing anger. He wasn't about to let his new friend be pulled along by some girl when obviously he was smitten and hopeful. A secret part of him whispered that he wouldn't be so hung up about this if it were any other guy; like Seamus or Dean. '_Jake's just special' _Harry wrote off easily.

"Well I, try to tell him…But I just…don't want him to send me away." Bella drifted off with a growing sadness. Emptiness seemed to be swimming just outside her deep brunet eyes. She seemed to sense Harry's unease for she put on a fake smile. "But that's also why I wanted to meet you. I wanted to get to know you, sure, but I also wanted to have someone with me and Jake. That way he wouldn't get any ideas that our excursions are dates." She explained with a somewhat guilty tone.

So basically, he was going to be a third wheel again.

Harry thought about it. "I guess I could do that…But to be clear, I don't want to hurt Jacob and if this hurts him more than necessary then I want you to tell him the truth."

Bella frowned at being indirectly accused of hurting Jacob, but then she gave her own smile. This one was much more genuine. "Hmm, well I'm glad you care about Jacob so much. He deserves a good friend like you."

Harry looked away in embarrassment. "Thanks." He didn't want to tell her that he had any non-friendly feelings for the Black son. Even Harry didn't want to admit that to himself.

"Well great." Bella said, honestly relieved. "I'm glad we're on the same page. And honestly, I would like to become your friend. You're…actually one of the few people I can talk so frank with."

"Oh? Well I'm glad to help." Harry responded, not sure if that statement was telling something about his character or not.

"Help with what?" A new voice asked. Jacob Black had come up the stairs and was now standing on the first ledge. He seemed to be in a much better mood than when he first came to Harry's door that day.

"Harry's just been helping me with some Literature." Bella lied easily, as she motioned to Harry. "I know you don't like the subject." She teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Hey books are okay, but literature is downright boring. They speak all gibberish."

"You mean Shakespearean?" Bella asked with growing amusement.

"Yeah, that word."

Bella smiled whereas Harry did his best not to look confused. He was seriously lacking in Muggle culture, after having spent much of his education in wizardry, so he hoped the two teens wouldn't ask him any questions in Shakespearean.

"Well dinner's ready, so you're both welcome to eat anytime…well, preferably now while it's done." Jacob said just as his stomach growled. Thus the three smiling teens went down to have some dinner, but little did they know that stranger things were about to happen.

'_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll find out what that woman is._' Harry promised himself solemnly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Whoot! The end~ of this chapter anyways.

So I hope you liked it and are coping with the slightly shorter length of this chapter. I'm going to start school next week so the next chapter may not come quite as fast as this update (believe me, this was fast for me…I'm terrible) And I hope to all others in or going into school, that it'll be a great year for ya.

By the way, I loved all the lovely reviews for last chapter~ I read every single one of them. Please continue to send the reviews: I would like to know your opinions on the story.

Till next time~

-garage scene

-talk with Bella "so I can spend time with him…"


End file.
